


Call it what you want

by Mediocre_LazyWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Album: Reputation (Taylor Swift), Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediocre_LazyWriter/pseuds/Mediocre_LazyWriter
Summary: This fic is based on Taylor Swift’s song, Call it what you want. Its a one shot SuperCorp so feel free to judge it...gently.





	Call it what you want

**CALL IT WHAT YOU WANT**

**A/N:**

This fic is based on Taylor Swift’s song, Call it what you want. I just had a spur in a moment of inspiration as I was currently listening to this song. As usual, this song and all the characters in this fic don’t belong to me but if I really have a choice, I would gladly own SuperCorp and let the hell of ‘em get the end game they deserve. 

Lena just wanted to be alone but it seems like the whole world was against it. When she was starting to get the hang of her life in National City, true to their last name—her mother tried to kill the Supers…again. Lena might say that there was nothing new to it but when her mother almost succeeded at freeing her brother while trying to destroy Metropolis and National City, it was like another nightmare for the innocent Luthor who was trying to be someone beside her last name.

She was being hounded by the media for three months since her mother’s debacle. Lena was used to it. Used to being judged… used to being branded as another insane Luthor… used to being spat out in public… used at those suspicious glares around her… 

Lena spent almost half of her life to prove everyone that she’s different. That all of her purpose, creations, her insights, and dreams are for the improvement of lives of humanity but every time she tries to claw out of her way, her family always find a way to ruin it. She was so tired of it. 

A sob rose to her chest as Lena tried to swallow the threatening tears around her eyes. Jess’s phone was ringing nonstop, probably because of the reporters asking for a quote coming from her. God… she just wanted to be left alone…even just for a goddamn minute.

A knock echoed around the room and the door opened slowly. Jess cautiously made her way towards her boss and her heart ached for Lena. She could see unshed tears and her shoulder hunched with tension. “Ms. Luthor…”

“What is it, Jess?” It might not be noticeable from others but for Jess, she could hear tears and sadness from Lena’s voice. 

“A flock of reporters is on standby for you outside of LCorp and they are asking for a few words from you. What do you want me to do?”

“Jesus…” Her jaw tightened in annoyance. “How many times do they have to ask me? We already issued a statement for them to chew. It’s not like I’m a part of their mess!” 

Jess hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth to say something. “They were asking a direct quote from you… and some of them are broadcasting live…” 

“AI turn on the TV and tuned in at a news channel,” Lena quickly instructed the AI and her heart sank at what she saw. 

A video of the battle between Supergirl, Superman and Lex in battle suit was playing in a loop and the headline “Battle between old and new foes” flashing beneath the screen. After a few seconds of watching that horrific video, the screen switched into live broadcast and LCorp can be plainly seen behind the talking reporter. 

“It’s been three months but the horrors of the battle between the Kryptonians and Luthors cannot be easily erased. Buildings, houses, establishments and even the houses around Metropolis and National took most of the damage as Lex Luthor rampaged around the city with his goons behind him. Lillian Luthor publicly claimed that she was the one who was able to free her son and brought his suit for the battle. Although Lena’s name was never mentioned, a lot of people was asking where her loyalty lies? LCorp was rebranded by Lex’s younger sister, focusing at inventing new technologies that pushed us to a new era and people were thinking that this is where Lex Luthor started: A young prodigy, thirsty to prove himself and people were wondering if Lena Luthor would suffer the same fate as her brother? Oh! Wait! its Lena’s girlfriend. Wait! Miss Danvers!”

The camera shook as it followed the blonde. Lena paled when she realized what was happening. She unconsciously gripped tightly the armrest of her chair as she helplessly watched her girlfriend received the same harassment she was suffering for the past months. Like a vultures, every reporter from the vicinity circled around the blonde, throwing questions meant for the CEO.

“Jess,” Her voice already frantic, “Call Frank and tell them to escort Kara safely away from them,” It’s not like she’s afraid for her girlfriend’s safety. She’s afraid that their vicious comments about her would snap Kara’s patience. Before Jess could make a move, they heard Kara’s steely voice responding to one of the rude questions about Lena.

“The LCorp already issued their statement about this and it makes me wonder how it is so hard for every one of you to comprehend it.” Lena’s jaw fell and a hysterical laughter bubbled inside her chest at Kara’s words. 

“But you’re a reporter Ms. Danvers isn’t your duty to dig up the truth?” The reporter who shoved his mic towards Kara noticeably shrank when Kara coldly glared at him.

“If most of you have the same resolve as I am, you will know that Lena Luthor was with the team that helped Supergirl and Superman.” Silence shrouded the group but the camera continuously flashes crazily. “If most of you take your time to dig up, to ask real questions, you will know that Lena Luthor was the one who found a way to destabilize Lex’s suit and…” Tears freely rolled at her cheeks as Lena watched her girlfriend defend her. God, she really loves Kara. 

“If anyone of you noticed that you should be asking hard-hitting questions, not some sort of unfounded gossips that would really damage the reputation of a successful woman. A woman who was strong enough to know what is right and wrong, A woman who would go against her family even if it means it will put her family behind bars. A woman who wants to make a difference despite how society treats her unfairly.”

“You’re a journalist, Ms. Danvers. Your relationship with Lena Luthor makes you biased—“

“You know what? Call it what you want but right now, please step aside and let me get through before I lose my remaining shred of patience and punch you squarely in the face for smearing my girlfriends’ reputation publicly.” 

Beside Lena, Jess laughed loudly at the reporter’s mortified face. “It seems like Frank isn’t needed to escort her and for a minute, I think Ms. Danvers is really going to punch him.”

Lena reached for the box of tissue and wiped her tears away. She sniffed but her chest felt elevated at Kara’s words. “It’s for the best that she doesn’t, it might reveal who she really is.” 

Jess scoffed but her lips were smiling. “At least they’ll know that Supergirl got your back. Your girlfriend should be here any minute, is there anything you want?” 

Lena’s eyes shining gratefully at her loyal assistant. “I’ll let you know once she gets here,” 

As Jess closed the door, Lena took a deep breath to calm herself. Kara’s declaration about her involvement at her family’s downfall may have helped her but it was the fact that Kara’s constant presence in her life comforts her aching soul. Kara Danvers aka Supergirl always feels like a dream come true. Kara doesn’t give a damn if she’s dating a Luthor, in fact, Kara always said that the Luthor name doesn’t deserve her. Every time her mother or her brother would make a mess of everything, Kara was always there. Kara always makes her feel loved… she makes her feel like a brand new person.

If there was one thing Lena was good at, it was pushing other people away. Her therapist might have pointed out trust issues but when Kara flashed those lethal baby blue eyes towards her—she was a goner. Her friendship slowly turned into something deeper that always confused and make Lena feel torn (but in a good way). She always knew that Kara is special and losing her isn’t an option so Lena kept her mouth shut even if Kara’s innocent smile makes her feel like a zoo was taking over her stomach. Lena really tried to ignore it but Kara... Once Kara Danvers set her mind onto something, she’ll get it… even the most elusive CEO of LCorp was no match for the resilient superhero of National City.

“Hey…” At her girlfriend’s soft voice, Lena opened her eyes and as always—a similar feeling of being gut-punched spread in her belly as she ran her eyes at Kara’s face.

“Hi,” Lena said softly and she slowly rose from her chair. She walked around her table to lean at it. “Aren’t you afraid of CatCo reprimanding you for your statement?” 

Kara shrugs nonchalantly as she walked towards her. “They’re trashing your good name and it pisses me off so…I have to do something to protect you,”

“Good name? You’re the only one who will say that” Kara only sighed at her cynical words. 

“You have always been a good person even though you make others believe otherwise,” Lena’s heart spiked at Kara’s proximity. They’ve been dating for almost a year but the blonde always makes her feel like everything is new.

“Always the defender of the victim…” Lena murmured.

“You’re no victim, Lena…” Kara’s hand reached the symbol of her love for the Luthor. It was a pendant with a letter of “KZL”. When Kara gave Lena her own initials, it didn’t make her feel suffocated rather it made her feel settled… The gesture behind it wasn’t for ownership rather it makes Lena feel like Kara is the only one who knows the real Lena Luthor and vice versa. “Remember what you said to me back then?” 

Lena smiled softly at Kara’s helpless expression and she delicately tucked those unruly shining blonde hair behind her ears. “You don’t need to save me…”

Kara tugged her inside her arms and all Lena could think about was how Kara’s smell resembles the fragrance of sunflowers. Both women sighed contently as Lena pressed her face at Kara’s chest. Lena could feel the symbol of her suit beneath her fingers and she slowly traced it. “You don’t need to save me but…” 

Lena pushed herself away from that strong chest and she looked straight at Kara’s compassionate eyes. “Would you run away with me?”

Kara’s instinct won when she saw Lena’s vulnerable expression and she dipped her head for a kiss. If she could only protect Lena from the world she’ll do it in a heartbeat but being a superhero is useless. What’s the good of being a superhero if she can’t protect Lena from the heartaches of everything around her? The only thing she could do was love her with all of her heart and hopefully, it was enough for Lena. “Yes…”

***

A phone ringing pulled Lena out of sleep and she automatically reached for it at the coffee table beside them. It was kind of hard when the arms wrapped around her waist was pulling her back but she did manage to take it. 

“Hello?” Lena mumbled sleepily as she tried to open her right eye to see the time. 

“How are you?” Lena smiled at Alex worried voice. 

“I’m okay, Alex but I’m not sure with Kara. She’s suspended for a week because of what she said in National TV,” Lena wiggled to get herself comfortable at Kara’s chest.

“I would do the same thing for you, Lena,” Alex said with a hard voice.

“Thank you, Alex,” She whispered gratefully. 

“Besides… it’s better for Kara to do it rather than Supergirl threatening them with heat vision and that would make things worse for us, ‘cause you know…J’onn and I would turn a blind eye at that,” They both chuckled at Alex’s words. “So what are you two doing? Where’s Kara?”

“Well…” Emerald eyes roamed around her and she can’t help but beam at Kara’s way to comfort her. “Kara convinced me to make forts from pillows and blankets. She says that it was a Danvers tradition whenever someone from your family needs some comfort.” 

Alex laughter echoed on the other side of the phone. “Well, that’s true… so I guess I’m not needed there?”

“You’re always needed by us, Alex but…yes… not today,” Lena squeezed her eyes to stop herself from tearing again. 

“Well, I’m glad that you finally have someone, Lena... Have a good night,” Alex said with a soft voice.

“Who’s that?” Kara murmured beside her as she placed her phone back at the table. 

“It was Alex… she’s checking up on us,” Lena settled back to Kara’s arms as she waited for that familiar poetic blue eyes to open. 

“Are you okay now?” Lena ran her fingers at Kara’s cheeks as the hero’s husky voice thawed out the remaining icy part of her. 

As Kara opened those eyes, those starry eyes sparkling up her darkest night all Lena could think about was, “Yes…I’m finally okay now...”

**THE END**


End file.
